Sound of Love or is that Kidnapping
by Kitsflame
Summary: "Luka, Why are you doing this to me?" Miku pleaded with her fragile voice. "My love because you only need me in your life."Luka said with a twisted like smile plastered on her face.


"Luka, Why are you doing this to me?" Miku pleaded with her fragile voice.

"My love because you only need me in your life."Luka said with a twisted like smile plastered on her face.

 _ **Friday 6:30 pm**_

 _ **Sound Apartments**_

"Come on Miku if you don't hurry I'm totally gonna leave you."Gumi said with a whine.

"Lily's not gonna be here any time soon so slow your roll and wait."

 **45 minutes later**

*ring ring* "Its Neru she's with Lily about 2 minutes away, lets go Miku." Gumi says with a smile.

 **15 minutes later at Club Aidee**

Miku, Lily, Neru and Gumi made it and successfully found a parking space. The club was already packed even with it only being 7:30. Miku found her interest in the dance floor with plenty of people to dance with. As she was the youngest of all four, her and Gumi being the the same age(19) Gumi being 3 months older. Miku was the designated driver that night. That night was full of excitement and Neru puking up her guts she and Lily were both 24. Club Aidee is an all ages club that does serve alcohol on certain floors but not all are allowed on those floors.

 **On the dance floor by a corner**

Luka, Rin and Len danced. A small clique they were, they just stayed in the corner. That was until a small teal haired girl caught her eye and watch she did. She knew who it was, Miku. The only girl that ever really caught her eye. Miku was the one that made Luka go nuts. Luka had many problems but her obsession with the younger girl was the worst. She had thought of a plan, take her home with me. A small smile came to her face but to any other it looked sinister and deviated. Luka and the twins came in separate rides so she told them she was going home to her quite lonely flat. Her plan was set in motion the minute the twins agreed. She just waited for Miku to go to the restroom. Simple she thought, no, she noticed she had a set of car keys she's driver tonight. Luka was not as heartless as to leave the others stranded at the club. Luka's eyes searched for who Miku's companion was. A green haired girl was near by she was recognized as Gumi, Miku's dorm room roomie. A little spill and Miku will give whatever is in her pocket to Gumi, that being the keys, also sending her to the restroom. Luka's plan was foolproof so the spill was quick and fast. Soon Luka was in the restroom right behind Miku. A tap on the shoulder and Miku was looking at Luka.

"Hi, Miku I didn't expect to find you here tonight." Luka said in her best surprised voice.

"Luka, you scared me. I was worried it was a stranger." Miku said. A genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Looks like quite the mess there, Miku. Would you like to come to my place to clean up and get a change of clothes. It's not far from here.

"Ok, Luka lead the way. I'll text Gumi to tell her where I'll be."Miku giggled.

 **Luka's house 11:30pm**

"Miku, I know it was cold outside would you like me to make some tea and heat up a bath for you?" Luka asked.

"Y-y-ess, that would be n-n-ice." Miku's chills were getting the better of her words.

So Luka did as she said she would setting up a bath and some tea. The tea was special though it had a certain drug that made people tired. Just for Miku. Her little bit of sound. Luka's obsession had gotten ahead of her now she was prepared to drug Miku and send a false message to Gumi via Miku's phone. Luka was ready.

Miku had just gotten out of the bath Luka had drawn for her and put on the clothes Luka had lain out for her.

 _A little baggy but they fit,_ Miku's thoughts blocked her from seeing Luka watch her dress slowly.

*Knock Knock* "Miku, teas ready."

Luka handed the cup to Miku and smirked. Miku took a sip and was welcomed by a soothing feeling. A few minutes later her whole body felt like mush and her eyelids drooped. With a yawn she fell asleep.

 **The next morning sometime after 7 o'clock (In bed)**

Miku woke up startled. _Where am I? Who is in the bed with me? I went home with someone yesterday but who._ Miku then slowly a she could got up. Just as her feet were about to touch the floor a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her back into someone's grasp. _Who? Who is this?_ Miku could not help but to want to scream but as she opened her mouth a hand was placed over it.

"Not so early in the morning,Miku." the voice said.

Calming her nerves Miki felt a pair of tender lips kiss her neck. Then being pulled closer to her captor she felt a pair of breast on her back. _They feel soft. Wait a sec… Should i be thinking this of someone I don't remember._

Unconsciously she pushed her back closer to her captors chest and a stand of pink hair fell over her shoulder. _Who do I know with pink hair? LUKA._ Luka was holding Miku so close and not only that kissing her in way only a lover would. _Why!? I mean I don't have a problem but she never asked me out. I swing either way but I feel trapped here. Physically. No not mentally. Words I have to say something._

"Luka, why are you hugging me so close. I don't really remember being this close to you ever, Luka?" Miku's voice trembled as she spoke.

"Because I love you, Miku. You're my only saving thought left. You bring me peace of mind. Stay." she said with a voice that dripped with sadness and honey. She was every tempting to Miku with the warm bed.

"No, Luka, I have to go Gumi is probably waiting for me to come home." Miku worried.

"No! You can't you promised me the day last night. Leaving now would break that promise. You didn't mean to give me an empty promise, right." Luka did her best to sound disheartened.

"Fine, I'll stay but on one condition let me get to know you first before you confess your love for me, again. I want to know why you fell for me. Then maybe we can start dating." Miku smiled.

"Okay," Luka sighed because she did not want to let Miku go, "but can we lay here a little bit longer. I don't want to move yet." Luka was tired as she tried so hard to restrain herself last night she could not sleep.

"Okay, Luka," feeling Miku turn around to look at her, " I'll stay with you. While we are at it let's play a game. How about 10 questions each. That sound good." Luka nodded.

"One, how old are you?" Miku asked

"Twenty almost twenty-one. How old are you?" Luka answered and questioned back.

"Nineteen and a half, twenty in six months. Two, Why me of all people to fall in love with?" Miku repeated Luka's questioning style.

"You caught my eye and my heart after the kindness you've shown me before even knowing my name. Your warm smile made me feel wanted. The sparkle in your eyes I wanted to see it everyday. The scent of your hair makes me want to touch you. Overall your personality makes me want to keep you here in my arms and never let you go." Luka answered. It left Miku at a loss for word. No one had ever said such kind words to Miku, Gumi had always told her she was to naive. Gumi had been right, not that Miku would ever know.

Those words made Miku flush and close her eyes. _We're so close. Why? I can feel her getting closer. What is she doing? I can feel her breath on my lips. Is she gonna kiss me?_

Kiss Miku is what Luka did a slow but passionate kiss it was. It was a kiss Miku would not forget as it was the second kiss in her life. Her previous boyfriend had been her first kiss. He was a downright ass even his own brother told her he was. It was true they broke up after she found out he was cheating. Though Miku did forgive him she swore up and down she would never let him lay a hand on her heart again.

 **Back to their kiss.**

Luka was patient and waited till Miku started to kiss back. She did it didn't take long before she did. She taste like cherries. The kiss lasted till they were both out of breath. Gasping for air Miku positioned her arms around Luka's neck.

"Kiss me, more. Luka. Please." Miku pleaded. Her plea was answered. With a rough kiss placed upon her lips that begged for entry to her mouth. That entry was given an wet french kissing session ensued. It wasn't until the lack of air left Miku to feel her own arousal. She casually rubbed her legs together. By now Luka was over Miku she looked down at the girl beneath her. _She's made such a mess of me. So I'll just return the favor._ Luka lowered herself to kiss Miku some more. She gladly accepted the kiss. Slowly as her body would let her she started to slip her hand under Miku's shirt and feel around. Her cloths were big on Miku so they were easy to remove. Massaging her chest Miku started to moan. They became restless sounds and quiet pleas. The kissing and petting had been so intense Miku came after 20 minutes and drifted off to sleep leaving Luka to hold the girl in her arms she to fell asleep.

 **Author's note:**

 **It is I, Kitsflame. Back with a vocaliod Fanfic. It's been awhile since I last posted anything summer was my break then College started to kick my ass. So I only had chance to write in my dreams and on my phone/tablet. Really late at night so I apologize. For the weird style that is. I will try my very best to get out another chapter for my other stories. I accidentally deleted my docs for them but they will continue. As planned. When I can update. Thanks for the support and pls review.**


End file.
